


oh what a lovely war [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hannibal and scipiho take a break from tryin to kill each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh what a lovely war [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Rock/gifts).



> so when i your assignment plopped into my inbox i saw your prompt for hannibal and scipio communicatting via ellyfant gangbangs and i thought... gosh thats horrible wouldn't you rather have something happy instead? so i drew you somethin nice to cheer you up (:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [magic carping ride [fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624423) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee)




End file.
